Freezing Cold
by grayluki
Summary: A mission to the mountains proves to be more difficult than they thought, but at least something good came out of it. Graylu oneshot.


**Another story** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **Sorry it sucks.**

* * *

She should really make him pay. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be climbing this _freezing_ cold mountain. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have lost her favorite jacket to the wind and continue their journey clad in only a blue t-shirt and jeans.

Was it really worth it? Maybe she could take on a much easier job when they got back to pay her rent, because they sure as hell wouldn't finish the job in time. They only had one hour left to retrieve the magic gemstone from the cave, and thanks to the blizzard, they were _nowhere_ near getting to the top of the mountain.

The blonde sat huddle up under a makeshift tent roof. She sighed and rubbed her hands on her arms. _When is he getting back? It's been fifteen minutes already_ , Lucy thought. She was beginning to get worried. "What if he never comes back? How will I get out of here? What will I tell Natsu and Erza? What will I tell the-"

She was interrupted by Gray, who came in and shook the snow off his hair and coat. "Hey Luce, were you talking to yourself?" he asked and set some damp logs down on the ground. Lucy frowned and turned around. Gray just chuckled and plopped down next to her. "Ignoring me, huh? Could you at least tell me what I did?" he asked, and poked her arm. Lucy turned around quickly and slapped his hand away. "You dragged me to this stupid mountain! What if we die? What if I freeze to death? What if we die of starvation?" she yelled hastily. Gray, who was joking around just a minute ago, now looked down at the ground and rubbed his neck.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry that I brought us out here. I didn't think there would be a blizzard, and I didn't mean to make you lose your jacket. I thought we'd get out of here fast and be done with the mission, but I was wrong," he replied. Lucy sighed and looked at him. She felt bad for yelling at him.

"I-It's okay Gray," she said, suddenly; embarrassed for her outburst. "We'll get out. After all, it's just a stupid blizzard. And I can buy a new jacket. We should just focus on staying warm. Hey, are you even cold?" she asked, suddenly curious. Gray looked up and shook his head. "Nah, not really. When I trained with Ur, I had to endure much colder temperatures. I don't even need this," he said, and took off his white coat. The ice mage handed it to Lucy, who took it hesitantly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold," she whispered.

Gray smiled softly at her. He wouldn't say it to her, but he was a bit cold. It didn't bother him, though, he would do anything to keep her happy. "I'm sure." Lucy grinned and put on her coat, sighing. She felt _much_ better. "Thanks Gray," she said softly. Gray smiled back at her and scooted closer to her. Lucy bit her lip and looked at the snow-covered ground.

 _Why am I feeling like this? Gray's just a friend, I don't like him like that!_ Lucy told herself. She glanced at Gray, who was watching the snow fall outside the tent. Lucy smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her and beamed. He knew he had feelings for her, and he didn't try to convince himself otherwise. He was ecstatic right now that the flame brain nor Erza could join them. It was just the two, and he couldn't be happier. Now, all he needed to do was protect her, and maybe she would realize everything.

Maybe she would realize that he would do anything to help her, even die. Maybe she would realize that it didn't matter what happened to him, all that mattered was that she was safe and nothing could hurt her.

Gray mentally slapped himself. _Stupid, she's in love with that pinkie. If he was here, she wouldn't be resting on me. She would be with him, asking him to warm her up. I'm just her only option_ , he told himself. His mental debate stopped when he felt lay her head in his lap. One of her small, delicate hands was wrapped around his own and she was breathing softly.

"Luce, you're really cute when you sleep," he whispered, but she never responded. _She must be asleep_.

"Thanks Gray…" she whispered and hugged him.


End file.
